warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bbun
Archive Things http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bbun/Archive_1 1 Re: Hey no clean pages allowed. Yes, I'll come on chat in a few minutes. 1:49 Sun Jun 22 This suddenly came to me but do you take charart requests? <3 18:28 Sun Jun 22 Well, since you're amazing and your chararts are amazing and everything about you is amazing so why not? If you have time, anyways... 18:31 Sun Jun 22 Okay, good. You can upload it right over my personal image anytime. I don't want to make it too hard So here goes: Blank: Long haired female Warrior Description: Blue diluted torbie I'm sorry wah but you can put any tabby pattern you want with green eyes. Extra: any color Pom poms plz 8D I love you take as much time as you need. ^^ 18:44 Sun Jun 22 Here. 18:49 Sun Jun 22 Yeah pretty much. XD 19:00 Sun Jun 22 I love it!! Thank youuu. <3 19:39 Sun Jun 22 Hi, Bbun? Um, I believe the Ryestalk page needs an image of Ryestalk as a Queen? Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (talk) 22:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) oops oops, just wanted to say sorry for part of that comment on cody's image about adding more stripes, I was looking at the image wrong and I probably sounded really dumb 02:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Nightwhisper Bbun, Do you know if Nightwhisper's charart is ready to be approved? its gone a few days without any comments :/ Or do you see anything that i need to fix on it?~Breezeheart~ (talk) 23:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Nightwhisper What do you mean the shading gets lighter in some places? I use one layer for the shading... can you explain what your meaning, and how to do it?~Breezeheart~ (talk) 01:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Wait, so basically, you want darker shading on his belly and back legs, right?~Breezeheart~ (talk) 01:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Tangleburr There's been //fifteen// days without a comment on it. Do you think it's ready to CBA? you can always tell me if you find something with it ouo 15:39 Fri Jun 27 Hi Hi Bbun, sorry to bother you again.. But do you see anything on Ashfoot's queen image that i need to fix? Its gone without comments for a few days, and i'd just like to make sure. You don't have to, though.~Breezeheart~ (talk) 22:06, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Names Hiya! First of all I wanted to say thanks for working so hard on the names page! Great job! It's almost ready to nominate for a silver grade in Project:World and since you helped so much, I was wondering if you'd like to be apart of the nomination. It'll be a collab nomination. Skye and I are already part of it and we'd love it if you could join too! 15:35, July 1, 2014 (UTC) okay thanks! you'll be apart of it! 15:51, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Jingo Duudde. How did you do dat texture? 17:44 Tue Jul 1 What rate did you smudge at and with which brush? What colors too? 17:53 Tue Jul 1 Okay. Merci. 18:33 Tue Jul 1 Check your email. 19:21 Tue Jul 1 This is the truth. 2:57 Wed Jul 2 Warrior Requirements?? Hi Bbun. I was wondering, What are the requirements of becoming a Warrior Rank in the PCA? Do i need to have a certain amount of images approved, or?~Breezeheart~ (talk) 18:45, July 2, 2014 (UTC) .-. Hey. im so sorry to bother you again, but do you know if theres anything else i need to fix on Featherwhisker? (i've yet to get one image approved :/) Just wondering so i could get the process of it going to CBA quicker.~Breezeheart~ (talk) 22:58, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay. sorry. just excited to finally get one charart approved since i joined the PCA. Thanks Bbun. ^-^~Breezeheart~ (talk) 21:58, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Question Are you able to reserve a charart that's gotten declined, if you already have one up for approval? I wanted to reserve Whiteclaw, but i still have Featherwhisker up.. and i don't want to withdraw from his :/~Breezeheart~ (talk) 21:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay, thank you :P Ill just keep Featherwhiskers then. File Beebly Beans. Can I have the .xcf for Milk's MC please? I'm doing the starclanner. Such a pwetty image *.* 18:07 Wed Jul 9 Yesssss. Okay I'll be there ASAP. 18:08 Wed Jul 9 D: Hey yeah sorry. My sister barged in and she won't leave me alone. I can't come on chat till she leaves. so brb 22:46 Thu Jul 10 I'm sorryyyyy. ;-; 0:29 Fri Jul 11 Making a cat Hi, I was hoping for help making a cat. --Whitesong (talk) 02:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Whitesong Mentor Program Hi I was wondering if you'd still like to be a mentor in the mentor program? 05:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Beebly-senpai~~!!! Have fun on your camping trip ^^ *waves* I will await your return. 2:37 Sat Jul 12 warriors dude yo. IU know you haven't been on but I figure I'd better tell you since you're leader. Notquitewildbokan and Maanhart both have 3 images approved and need to be made warriors in PCA. c: 21:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Excuse you Did chat eat you and you forgot to refresh? ;-; Tint Tutorial Hey Beebly! So, I made a tint tutorial, but I'd like to get your opinion on it before I decide to put in the Apprentice Tutorials. Here it is! Should it go with the basic tutorials (ie, white, black, texure, etc) or somewhere else? Thanks! 21:03 Sun Jul 27 Okay. Other than that' it's not horrid is it? I tried to not make it confusing... 21:07 Sun Jul 27 Thanks! I'm going to go put it in then. 21:12 Sun Jul 27 Re: Psst Yeah sure! ;) lol wow 1:50 Fri Aug 1 Done. *nails it and asks you for a marshmallow* 1:59 Fri Aug 1 fas oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ so I'm leaving for a trip pretty soon and I only have a few days before I go and I was wondering if you'd do the FAs this month, since I took both last month. If you can't I'll try and fit them in, but I'd appreciate it if you did 02:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) thanks a ton! 02:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) o3o Dear Beebly-senpai, : You are the best. :: Love, 20:49 Sat Aug 2 20:49, August 2, 2014 (UTC) since chat's being mean Come join me here plz. I swear it's not a spam link. ;D nerd. Re sent 19:29, August 10, 2014 (UTC) oh, also, are you still planning to do the fas? I can do them now, but I was wondering if you were going to. 19:30, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Hey Bbun; I was wondering, I've been practicing different pelt markings in gimp, and i wanted to know what you think of this? This is the first tabby i've ever done; i've smudged the markings along with blurring them once. Any tips? How does it look? .o. Its not the best, but i tried. =).~Breezeheart~ (talk) 00:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Apprentice Tutorial Add-On Hi Bbun. Could you by any chance add my tutorial to the Apprentice Tutorial's? I made one on my techinique on making tabbies, but i cant figure out how to add it. I'd appreciate it if you could add it for me =) its here: http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=200cgwj&s=8 Thank you! ~ Breezey ~ Gaara Forever ♥☻ 06:48, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Harold. Do you like to write your own Warrior Cat fanfiction? 12:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Do you want me to come on now? 22:44 Sat Aug 23 .;__________; 0:11 Tue Aug 26 Charart cats Hi, can you make me a charart cat? Reply when you get the chance, just leave a message on my talk page. Thank you! WarriorCat31703 (talk) 14:02, August 27, 2014 (UTC) A question... Do you know the names of the admins? Because I need to ask one a question... Thanks, Milulacocho (talk) 21:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC)milulacocho FA Hey, I was wondering if you'd do the FA this month for PW? I'm gonna be extremely busy for the first part of this month and it'd be great if you could do it. Thanks~ 04:32, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, B? Can you possibly mentor me so I can learn to make chararts? I can color, but I dont know how to shade, belnd all that jazz, and I dont have GIMP. Only Paint. Help! 13:21, August 31, 2014 (UTC) the difference between birds and birbs im sobbing omfg 05:08, 09/2/2014 hello 02:36, 09/3/2014 Chat? Hey Beebs, is something up with the chat? I can't seem to access it on any of my devices. :/ The chatbox will open, but it won't show anyone being online or any messages. But on Wiki pages, it shows that people are online. It's weird. Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:57, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Jayfrost! I have the same problem! WarriorCat31703 (talk) Yay, it's not just me! Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:00, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it was a problem with my computer. Are you on a cpmputer? Tablet? Phone? If so, what kind? WarriorCat31703 (talk) I tried getting on on my laptop, my iPad, and my iPhone. None of them worked. You? Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:04, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... I have a Gateway desktop computer. WarriorCat31703 (talk) Re: Hey Beebs; Since im doing Larkwing's kit image; What color did you use for the texture? 21:20, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I would. Could you just send it to my brothers email? I use his email for everything. His email is goofygooberaustin@gmail.com . Also, can you explain what I need to do? Do I just download the file something? -- 01:32, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday Beeblies~ have a great birthday and I hope you get what you want c: 14:32, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Request How d'ya feel about taking a charart request from Sorrel? Rogue blank, long-haired, female, white muzzle/paws/chest/belly, black tabby, and blue eyes. Thank you~ 17:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Nvm 13:48, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, could you please vote on this? 17:07, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, it's good. 17:24, October 4, 2014 (UTC) lalala *bop* hiya! so i was wondering if you'd be interested in PC's deputyship? it's open and you've done so so much for the project. please reply and then I'll post it. thanks. c: 15:10, October 19, 2014 (UTC) 'kay i'll make the announcement momentarily 19:51, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Littlebird Hello~ I've been thinkinh about doing Littlebird's Starclan image once Clear Sky is approved; and im wondering if you still have the file? It would help greatly. If you can, please send it to my brothers email, since i use his for everything: Goofygooberaustin@gmail.com . Thank you =) 22:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Crowfeather's father Crowfeather's father is Deadfoot: Have a nice day! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 16:48, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Uhm, I just wanted to point out that there's a typo in 'Contributor' http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Policy:Book_Covers On the Template. Sorry if I bother you with this. Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (talk) 21:29, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ToEH Hi Bbun. So I've been looking through the Ancients' pages, and I've been wondering if some of them joined the Tribe of Endless Hunting, because I feel like some cats that have died are in the ToEH (Ex: Fluttering Bird). So is there like a character art for that, because I feel like there should. I'd do it myself, except for the fact I don't know how. So..... could you (or someone who understands what I'm talking about) reply back to me? Thanks~ 00:32, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Star Flower Hi, can I have the xcf. file of Star Flower's rouge image so that I can make her kit version match? Thank you! The Fox Girl (talk) 08:11, November 7, 2014 (UTC) E-mail poiuy123d@yahoo.com it's weird, I know. The Fox Girl (talk) 04:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) found a sweatshirt for u u need it queen bun 22:42, 11/18/2014 FAs hey can you do the fas this month, since I've done the last few? 20:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) 'kay thanks 02:11, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Re Frecklewisha nd Tallpinmes, I'm closing the votes now so all you have to so is write them up. 15:00, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Reservations Hi Bbun, where do we find our names in the reservation chart for PCA if it's not there? Do we make a row for ourselves and edit it? Or how? Thanks, FireTail101 (talk) 19:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) OK but next month I rea!my need you to write them. 00:28, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Happy 2015. 19:05, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: You're welcome. :D 19:52, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :D Happy new year dawl! :D 1:34 Fri Jan 2 Happy New Year! Hi Beebs, happy new year! :D ~ Burntclaw Yolo ♫ ♪ 06:00, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Project Charart Please can I join? I like seeing the Character Pixels and I want to try and make one. QBcraft (talk) 10:38, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Charart Request? Do you still take charart requests? If no just ignore if yes it's here Blank Warrior Fur length Long Gender Female Eye Colour Ice-blue Appearance Silver classic tabby Thank you Bramblesnow (talk) 03:30, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Beebs -waves- Hi. What's up? 01:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC)